


all dressed up

by dreamtiwasanarchitect



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: (if you squint), Doctor/Patient, Humor, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Acting Like a Married Couple, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, M/M, Master/Slave, Mission Fic, Post-Canon, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Stripping, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamtiwasanarchitect/pseuds/dreamtiwasanarchitect
Summary: The next morning Nile narrows her eyes over her mug. “You could’ve just said it was a sex thing.”Joe puts his face in his hands.“I told you so,” Nicky says calmly.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 48
Kudos: 276





	all dressed up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this kinkmeme prompt about elaborate roleplays:
> 
> "They go all out on their roleplays. As in...  
> "Why are you building a pillory?" "...because farmer Nicolò hasn't paid his taxes and now he's to be held in the town square and serice the king." "..." "Which reminds me, we need peasants-" "NO!"
> 
> OR...
> 
> "Why did you even go to medical school?" Nicky, snapping on his gloves. "No reason. MR. JONES! I WILL SEE YOU NOW!" "FINALLY! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOREVER!"
> 
> Go anywhere with this."

“It should only take five, ten minutes,” Joe tells her consolingly.

From her seat on the ground, Nile nods, willing herself not to look down. She’s leaned against the wall, and what’s left of her legs are stretched out in front of her. 

The left ends just below the knee. On the right, she’s got half a thigh.

Joe is making his way around the little holding cell, picking through detritus. He manages to work a pair of rusty chains from the wall, then drops them into his rucksack.

Nile blinks. “What’re you doing?” 

He looks up, eyes wide, jaw slack, all kid-caught-with-a-hand-in-the-cookie-jar. “Um. I’m recycling.” 

“Uh, what?”

“You know,” he waves a hand. "Reduce. Reuse.”

She makes a face. “Reuse these…rusty, bloody chains?” Her legs twitch as tendons start to stretch over regrown bone. “You planning on holding someone captive sometime soon?”

Joe looks flustered. He scratches at his head and Nile stares, waiting for an answer, then—

“We gotta go,” Andy says as she and Nicky come striding back into the room. 

“Nile’s legs—”

“No time. Nicky?”

Nicky comes over and pulls Nile to his chest. “Painful, yes?” he asks with a rueful smile.

“Yeah,” Nile manages as a muscle reforms on her right calf. 

“I had a similar experience in the Western Front. Don’t worry, you are nearly done,” Nicky says as he carries her out of the room. By the time they make it to the helicopter, Nile’s walking on her own, though her legs still feel weak and shaky. 

Joe drops his bag on the floor with a thud and a clink. Nicky frowns and peers inside, then shares That Look with Joe, the one where they basically have an entire conversation in a single glance. 

“Gonna tell me what’s up with that now?”

Joe fidgets, looking uncomfortable again. Nicky’s expression is unreadable. “We are giving something old new life,” he says serenely. 

Nile sighs. “Okay, whatever.”

Joe gives her a wide smile, seemingly grateful that she’s dropped it. “Legs all good?”

She nods and leans her head against the seat, ready to grab a nap. “Five by five.” 

———

“So, Nile was asking questions?” Nicky asks as he towels himself dry. 

“Yep,” Joe says from the bed. He had the first shower and set to work cleaning up the shackles while Nicky took his turn in the en suite. 

“Why not just tell her?”

“I didn’t want to make her uncomfortable!”

Nicky’s lips twitch. “And you don’t think hoarding these chains for mysterious reasons has done that?”

“She let it go,” Joe points out. 

Nicky hums in concession as he rummages through their duffel. 

“And just what do you think you’re doing with those?” Joe asks as Nicky pulls out a pair of sweatpants. 

“I was going to put them on and crawl into bed with you, my love. But it seems like you had other ideas.”

“That’s right,” Joe says, and then lowers his voice as he holds up the chains. “Slaves don’t get to wear clothes.”

Nicky’s eyes flash and he comes to kneel at the foot of the bed. He tilts his head down and looks up at Joe through his lashes. “I am sorry, master.” He lifts his hands and Joe growls. 

Nicky rides Joe while he holds the chains. The shifting links are loud, and so are they, Nicky going on and on about how he loves his master’s cock, how his only wish is to please him, to be good for him. Joe mostly just grunts and pants his way to an orgasm. 

“Perhaps that answered Nile’s question,” Nicky says as they sprawl side by side, trying to catch their breath.

Joe laughs and makes to release the Nicky, who pulls away. 

“Mm, not yet. I don’t think I’m finished serving you, _my lord_ ,” he says, and Joe groans into his neck.

The next morning Nile narrows her eyes over her mug. “You could’ve just said it was a sex thing.”

Joe puts his face in his hands. 

“I told you so,” Nicky says calmly. 

———

“What the hell, Copley,” Nile says when they let themselves into the Airbnb.

“Classy,” Andy deadpans.

The place is, on the whole, rather nicer than their usual hideout—and miles and miles ahead of Andy’s random cave dwellings—but there’s a whole 70s porn pastiche that includes a stripper pole in in the middle of living room. 

They all head their separate ways to unpack. When Nile comes out of her room, Nicky’s cooking something over the stove. 

“Ah, Nile,” he says, smiling.

“Hey. Smells good,” she says, and starts to rummage through the cupboard.

“Thank you.” He leans back and seems to consider something. “I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you.”

Nile successfully locates the cups. “Course you can, what’s up?”

“I was wondering if you could assist me with some shopping tomorrow? I might need you to help me navigate.” 

His tone is a little too casual. “What kind of shopping?”

Nicky’s face is the picture of innocence as he says, “Ah, how would you say this…intimate apparel?”

She freezes with a hand on the faucet. “Like…underwear?” 

“Lingerie,” he says. 

Nile stares, then it clicks. “Oh, my God. Is this about the pole?”

Nicky flutters his eyelashes and gives whatever is on the stove a stir. “Perhaps.”

She sighs. “I’ll help you find a place but I am _not_ going in, okay?”

“Of course,” he says easily, then smiles at her. “Thank you, Nile.” 

———

In the end, Nile did accompany him inside the store, and she was even kind enough to help Nicky pick out just the right thing. 

“When is this going down?” she demanded as they walked back to the Airbnb. “Andy and I are not gonna wanna be there.”

“Speak for yourself,” he said lightly. 

Nile looked like she was considering several different responses. Nicky decided to take pity.

“I will give you both fair warning,” he told her, and he did. (Andy seemed interested in sticking around, but she ultimately cleared out with Nile.)

Now he waits, drink in hand, for Joe to surface from their bedroom. 

When he does, the (skimpy) silky robe Nicky bought is open enough to reveal most of his chest. The sight of his defined pectorals framed by the luxe red fabric has Nicky pawing at his own groin.

Joe sinks to his knees between Nicky’s spread legs and strokes his hands over Nicky’s thighs.

“You must be a very rich man, to afford a private dance with me. I’m not cheap, after all,” he murmurs.

“No,” Nicky agrees, “you were not—a very expensive whore. You had better be worth it.”

“Oh, I am,” Joe says, and grins. He stands and undoes the robe. Seeing him in the tiny thong is worth every figurative penny. 

“Very nice,” Nicky murmurs. He slides a few notes into the waistband of the thong and watches Joe’s cock twitch as he makes a little surprised sound. 

Nicky gives Joe’s bare ass a little smack. “Make it a good show to earn the rest.”

The show is _excellent_. They only just manage to clear out of the living room before Nile and Andy get home—because Nicky is a man of his word, and because the wealthy businessman decides to pay for an entire night with the exotic dancer. 

———

Nile is a couple days early for the rendezvous at Joe and Nicky’s place in Killarney, but she figures they won’t mind. She lets herself in and drops her bag on the couch, following the sound of voices to the kitchen. 

She pulls up short when she makes it through the doorway. “What. The fuck.”

Their heads snap up. Joe scrambles back on the table, which is covered in crinkly exam paper. He tries to close his legs which is, unfortunately for them both, not super doable.

“Nile,” Nicky says, stepping in front of Joe. He’s wearing scrubs and rubber gloves and, for some reason, glasses. “We were not, ah, expecting you.”

Nile has never wanted to die permanently so badly. “Yeah, um. Is that…” she trails off. Nicky may now be effectively blocking her view of Joe, but that image is seared into her brain.

Nicky waits.

“…safe?” she finishes lamely.

“I have a medical degree, Nile,” Nicky says patiently, though it sounds like he thinks _she’s_ the one being ridiculous. 

“Okay, okay. Um. Sorry. I’m just gonna head upstairs, and listen to some music, with my headphones in, really loud.”

Nicky nods. “Yes, of course.”

“Make yourself at home,” Joe calls after her as she hurries away.

———

When they hear a door shut upstairs, Joe lets his hands drop from his face. Nicky pets at the inside of his thigh. “Shall we keep going?” 

“You want to?”

“Well.” Nicky gives him a searching look, then clears his throat. “I have not finished your exam, Mr. Al-Kaysani.”

Joe sighs and leans back on the table. “All right, doctor.” He shifts. “Can this come out, though?” Since his erection has flagged, the speculum has gone from hot to uncomfortable.

“Of course.” Nicky gives his ankle a quick squeeze before removing it. Joe sighs with relief and lets his knees knock together.

Nicky comes to stand next to his head. “Now we can move on the oral examination. Can you say ‘ahh’ for me?”

Joe does as instructed. It turns out the kitchen table is the perfect height. 


End file.
